<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers to the End by CarelessHux (AraSigyrn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847759">Brothers to the End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/CarelessHux'>CarelessHux (AraSigyrn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Techie fixes RoS, Unrepentant Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/CarelessHux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie's always watching his brother.  This time he saves him too.</p>
<p>AKA my knee-jerk reaction to Rise of Skywalker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Phasma, Armitage Hux &amp; Techie, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers to the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techie was watching his brother.</p>
<p>Techie always watches his brother; one of the few benefits of his stupid eyes is that he can keep a feed from the security holos always playing in the corner of his vision.  He tracks Armitage through every step of his day.  His brother makes a point of eating a meal with him every week, more often if he can slip away from the watchful eyes of his subordinates.  The security feed is for all the other times.</p>
<p>Techie doesn't blame 'Tidge for the long days between their meetings.  It isn't safe.  Techie isn't 'Tidge.  He can't hide his feelings.  Techie's always known that if any of the First Order knew about him, they'd hurt him as bad as Maw-maw did.  Worse, they'd use him to hurt 'Tidge.  He tried not to think of all the other reasons they could hurt his brother.</p>
<p>He sees the shot, sees 'Tidge fall and his heart stops.</p>
<p>The ensigen in his section shouts but Techie is running, through the ducts, through the hatches, all the way to his brother.  (Techie always knows how to get to his brother.  'Tidge is the only thing that keeps the nightmares away sometimes and Techie can always come to his quarters at night so long as no-one sees.)</p>
<p>Hidden in his overalls, Techie has bacta patches.  He makes it to the room, just in time to find 'Tidge's lieutenants picking him up.  Unamo knows about Techie, he thinks.  'Tidge told him that she knew.  He can see it in her eyes.</p>
<p>"We need to get him to medical," she says, almost kindly.  </p>
<p>"The 'troopers-?"</p>
<p>"-will see nothing," Unamo says.  "He's their General."</p>
<p>Techie distrusts, but he shadows them to the medical bay and watches the doctors steadily.  He doesn't actually need to blink.  That upsets them.  He puts on 'Tidge's 'inspection face'.  That upsets them more.  He ignores them.  He's watching the machines.  He takes a deep breath when 'Tidge's heart starts to beat steadily.  He steals his brother's data-pad, still logged into the network.</p>
<p>('Tidge plans for everything.  Techie just has to find the plan.  There is a shuttle, emergency credits and civilian clothes stowed in a locker.  Techie can do this.)</p>
<p>He steals 'Tidge when the doctors are distracted.  His brother is so pale.  His skin looks like ice around the ugly red of the wound.  'Tidge is drowsy with the painkillers and Techie has to delete footage from thirteen holos to cover their trek to the shuttle.  He tapes bacta-patches over the wound, wraps two rolls of bandages around 'Tidge's middle before he straps his brother into the co-pilot seat.  Everyone is focused on Kylo Ren.  Techie thinks that is fair; let him be useful for once.</p>
<p>Techie wants very badly to just run.  He doesn't think 'Tidge would blame him.  Techie would blame himself though.  So he crawls back into the ducts, through the crawl spaces until he can break into 'Tidge's quarters.  Millicent comes to rub against his leg, complaining loudly about how he isn't 'Tidge.  She lets him pick her up and put her in her carrier and barely scratches him at all.  Techie opens the false bottom of 'Tidge's wardrobe, grabs the bag there and hauls it and Millicent back through the ducts.</p>
<p>He lets Millie out of her carrier as soon as he's raised the ramp.  She goes straight to 'Tidge, butting her head up under his chin and purring like an engine.  Techie wants, really badly, to wake 'Tidge up to do the piloting but his brother has fallen asleep or-or passed out.</p>
<p>He programs the nav-com, punches in a code that will keep the bridge from seeing them and carefully steers the shuttle out of the bay.  Everyone is running around and there are TIE fighters taking off.  Nobody looks at the battered shuttle gliding out of the open bay doors.  Techie is nearly sick twice but he imagines that 'Tidge is watching and if he makes a mistake, 'Tidge will step in.</p>
<p>As soon as they're out of the bay, they go to light-speed.  The jolt makes Techie's stomach hurt but he doesn't throw up.  He does unstrap himself as soon as they're safely in hyperspace.  The shuttle is utilitarian, two small cabins and the bare essentials for survival; civilian clothes suitable for four different planetary types and credits stacked neatly in a separate drawer from valuable metals and trade goods.</p>
<p>(Techie has to stop for a minute when he finds the wires, all anodized in different colours and different lengths and widths, neatly coiled in one of the drawers.  He has to stop again when he opens 'Tidge's grab-bag and finds the clumsy copper felinx, folded into 'Tidge's shirt like it's something fragile...and precious.  He made the felinx for his brother after 'Tidge brought him to <em>Starkiller</em> from the Wastes.  It was supposed to be Millicent.)</p>
<p>He piles the softer bunk high with blankets and pillows until it's as soft and warm as he can make it.  Only then does he go back to the cockpit and hunker down to unstrap his brother.  'Tidge doesn't wake and his hair is tacky with bacta.  Millicent is grooming him and she glares at Techie.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Millie," Techie says.  "I'm going to put him to bed."</p>
<p>Millicent is very intelligent.  She knows the word 'bed' from when Techie has put his brother to bed after long shifts.  She jumps down, winding around his feet as he releases the buckles.  'Tidge sags forward like all his bones have liquified.  Techie catches him.  It is good that he has been aboard the <em>Finalizer</em> for the past five years, Techie thinks.  He would not have been able to catch 'Tidge when he was with Maw-maw.</p>
<p>"You will feel better when you wake up," he tells 'Tidge. It is meant to be a reassurance.  He tries to copy 'Tidge's tone from the days when medics worked to repair the damage to his eyes.  </p>
<p>
  <em>"You will feel better when you wake up," 'Tidge had said, flat and factual.  Techie hadn't been able to look at him; too sharp-edged and hard.  He had jumped when 'Tidge put a hand on his head.  "I will be here until you wake."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Tidge had forgotten how to be gentle.  He would tell Techie that later, when Techie was healed and smart enough to see.  He doesn't remember how to be comforting.  He doesn't lie to Techie.  He puts himself between his brother and the things that scare him.  He makes his hard edges, his razor sharp angles into a shield and lets Techie lean into him when he's scared.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Later, when Techie woke and his brother was sitting by his bedside, data-pad in hand and eyes constantly flicking to the door, Techie dared to lean his head into 'Tidge's hand when his brother touched him.  'Tidge had petted his hair with unpracticed hands and told him that he could have a shower with real water as soon as the doctor said it was safe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Techie had gotten his shower 1.03 standard hours later.  His brother has never broken a promise to him. </em>
</p>
<p>Techie settles his brother in the nest of blankets and goes back for the medical supplies.  He finds the data-pad he stole from the doctors and brings up their reports on 'Tidge's condition.  He has to cross-reference a couple of stolen medical journals and manuals to find the optimal treatment.  'Tidge's lungs are the problem.  He has to support 'Tidge's breathing while the bacta corrects the soft tissue damage.  It would be best if he could use a bacta aerosol through a nebulizer but Techie does not have the equipment.  He doesn't want to risk improvising unless he has to.</p>
<p>He carefully smoothes the bacta patches over the ugly red and black burns and has to stop to blink fiercely until his eyes stop watering.  He winds fresh bandages around 'Tidge's chest.  He tries not to think how thin 'Tidge has gotten.  (It is obvious; 'Tidge had never had much spare flesh.  He is little more than skin stretched over bone now.  Worse than he was after <em>Starkiller</em>.)  He bundles his brother up in the blankets and hesitates.</p>
<p>He should go back to the cockpit.  He should be reading up on the planet that they are flying towards.  He should be inventorying all their supplies, ready for when they land.  He should be starting the fabrication of their new identities.  (They'll be brothers.  No-one left in the First Order knew Armitage Hux was anything but an only, bastard, child.)</p>
<p>They are safe in hyperspace.</p>
<p>Techie has been as brave as he could be.  'Tidge is sleeping still.  Techie can see his chest move, hear his breath and touch his cheek.  He can <em>know</em> that his brother is alive.  He hasn't lost 'Tidge.</p>
<p>Techie fetches the data-pad, settles on the floor with his brother's lax hand in his and Millicent purring like an enhanced TIE-engine against his brother's chest.  He thumbs the planetary summary for their destination open and clears his throat.</p>
<p>"We're going to Hareten-8," he says in a voice that only wobbles a little.  "The eighth planet in the Hareten System.  It has sixteen seasons but they are all mostly the same.  It has four moons."</p><hr/>
<p>Fourteen hours later, Techie lands them less than a click from a small settlement on Hareten-8.  It is a minor trading post.  Most of the people there work in forestry or agriculture.  Hareten wood is a minor luxury, favoured by artisans in other systems but neither rare nor lucrative enough to attract professional smugglers.  He tells 'Tidge this, as if the notations are not written in 'Tidge's neat print.</p>
<p>'Tidge is still sleeping.</p>
<p>Techie has changed his patches twice.  The skin is still violently coloured but the heat of the wound is not so hot.  'Tidge murmurs indistinctly when Techie peels the third patch off his chest.  No words, though Techie waits frozen to see if he will speak.  It is a good sign, Techie decides and Millicent meows like she agrees.</p>
<p>He leaves his brother in the nest of blankets and locks the shuttle as he goes.  The settlement is small, less than ten thousand sentients with a few hundred droids.  There are several stores.  Techie unbuttons his overalls, knotting them around his waist to hide the insignia of the First Order.  He feels exposed, like every being he passes is staring at him but he needs supplies.</p>
<p>The main trading spot is run by a matronly Twi'lek who sells Techie more bacta, blankets woven from the wool of the local fauna and a whole box of sweet teas.  He buys some of the local berries because they look like stravaberries and the Twi'lek lady says they taste mostly the same.</p>
<p>He tells her a version of the truth; he and his brother are technicians and they ran into some trouble.  His brother got hurt and Techie is worried about him.  They don't want any more trouble.</p>
<p>"There's always work for techs here," the Twi'lek says.  "You boys know how to fix up droids?"</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am," Techie bobs his head.</p>
<p>"Well, you go see to your brother," she says, "and come back to me tomorrow and I'll see if anyone needs work done."</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am," Techie bobs his head again.  "Thank you, ma'am."</p>
<p>"You've got nice manners," she nods her head at him. "You can call me Baya."</p>
<p>"Techie," he says because he can't remember the name on the ID in his pocket.</p>
<p>"Well," she looks at him.  "I'll be seeing you, Techie."</p>
<p>Techie scurries back to the shuttle.  'Tidge is still where he left him.  Millicent has moved to perch on his chest purring like an engine at full throttle now.  She barely cracks an eye to acknowledge Techie.  Techie makes her dinner alongside his own before he goes back to change the bacta.  'Tidge is restless and his skin is too warm to the touch.  Techie worries that he has a fever.  A fever means infection.  He finds the datapad and looks up the medical files.</p>
<p>There are 18,456 files in the stored medical database.  7,341 are related to cybernetics, maintenance and upkeep.  5,763 are related to psychological trauma and coping strategies. 3,198 relate to allergies and possible treatment. Techie has to wipe his eyes three times before he can focus enough to find the basic first aid files.  There's a basic checklist for treating blaster wounds.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Millie," he says after he fetches clean water.  She slits one eye open to glare at him.  Techie swallows.  "You can't stay there.  I have to wash the wound, it says.  You'll get wet."</p>
<p>She hisses at him, fur fluffing up all along her spine, and swipes at his hand when he reaches for her.  It takes Techie three tries to grab her and he drops her almost before he gets her out the door.  Millie scratches at the door and yowls loudly.  </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Millie," Techie repeats.  He feels terrible.  Millie doesn't ever complain when 'Tidge puts her back in his bunk.  She must know something is wrong.  He peels off the bandages and the still-sticky bacta patch.  It leaves 'Tidge's skin stained faintly blue/green.  Like Techie's had been for the weeks after the Wastes.  Like the bodies that Maw-Maw-no!  He's not going to think like that.  'Tidge is still breathing, chest rising and falling under Techie's hand.  The burnt burst of skin under the patches is warm but not much warmer than the rest of 'Tidge's skin.  Techie frowns and checks the datapad again.  The wound doesn't look infected...</p>
<p>'Tidge moans, hands reaching out and the blankets slip.  Techie sees the red blotch on the blanket.  He stares for a second before he curses.  The datapad falls to the floor as he throws back the blankets.  The leg!  He <em>forgot</em> 'Tidge was shot in the leg!  </p>
<p>The burn on 'Tidge's leg isn't as severe but it's red and the flesh around it is puffed up and oozing.  Some of the ooze is blood.  Some of it isn't.  Techie bites his lip.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he tells his brother and tries to swallow the wobble in his voice.  "This-this might hurt."</p>
<p>'Tidge's cry tells him that it does hurt.  Techie keeps having to blink away the tears, babbling a string of meaningless apologies that his brother doesn't even hear and hating himself with every keening sound that escapes 'Tidge's bitten lips.  He cleans the wound, sprays it three times with the antiseptic that the datapad tells him to use and pats it dry with a clean cloth before he smoothes a fresh bacta patch over it.   He uses the whole roll of bandages to secure it and doesn't cry until the last of the pins is in place and his brother is lying like he's asleep instead of unconscious.</p>
<p>Then Techie does cry.  It's okay though.  There's no one to see.</p>
<p>Millie's yowling gets louder and Techie resettles 'Tidge's blankets around him before he can make himself get up and go to the door.  Millie runs right past him without even swatting at him and jumps straight back up onto 'Tidge's chest.  'Tidge's brows wrinkle as she sniffs at his face, whiskers brushing across his skin.  He makes a mumbly sound that's almost words before his face relaxes again.  Millie tucks her paws under herself and settles in.  She starts purring loudly almost at once.  Techie presses his hand against 'Tidge's forehead and thinks -hopes- he's getting a little cooler.</p>
<p>Techie fetches his dinner and sits beside his brother's bed.  He can't settle even as 'Tidge's temperature drops back to normal and Millie slowly spreads like a furry puddle across his brother's chest.  He feels useless and stupid and he doesn't want to let 'Tidge down again.  He fetches his own datapad and hooks it up to the comm.  He can't do anything now but he can look.  He still has all the encryption keys for the First Order's comm traffic and they're not so far from the Fleet that there isn't chatter.  Techie sets the comm to pull down everything it can and store copies behind 'Tidge's personal key.</p>
<p>It's ...not good.  There's no formal announcement of 'Tidge's execution (and just thinking that word makes Techie have to put down the datapad and hurry back to the cabin to feel 'Tidge's slow heartbeat before he can stop breathing funny).  There's a lot of gossip.  Lots and lots of gossip.  Techie hates most of it.  There's a lot of speculation that Kylo Ren killed 'Tidge in a fit of temper.  There's all the gossip about their relationship, like any of the people whispering like this ever really saw them together.  Techie is glad, reading all the speculation, that 'Tidge never introduced him to Kylo Ren.</p>
<p>'Tidge had intended to introduce him.  </p>
<p>They'd talked about it before <em>Starkiller</em>.  'Tidge had been happy with Kylo Ren.  Their relationship was secret which meant that only about ten people knew; Phasma, Unamo, the Knights of Ren, Orpan and Techie.  Kylo Ren didn't know Techie knew because he didn't know Techie existed.  It had taken Techie months to recognize that 'Tidge felt guilty about that but it wasn't safe to tell him.  'Tidge never trusted Snoke.  Techie had watched the holo-feeds and agreed.  Snoke was like the Commandant, like Maw-Maw but worse because neither of them had the Force or literal armies to do their bidding.  He'd seen Kylo Ren throw fits across the vid-feeds too but he'd believed 'Tidge when his brother said he was different in private.</p>
<p>Then Snoke died.</p>
<p>No, Techie corrects himself, then Kylo Ren killed Snoke for the girl.  He knew the truth after all and he didn't have to be careful who was listening in his and his brother's ship.  He saw what happened when 'Tidge went to find him.  He heard what happened on Crait.  He saw what sort of Leader Kylo Ren was.</p>
<p>His brother had been wrong.</p>
<p>He hadn't ever meant to let 'Tidge know he thought that but 'Tidge is sharper than he'll ever be.  Techie hadn't needed to let him know.  'Tidge just knew.</p>
<p>He'd said as much on one of their rare nights together, picking over a meal in his quarters.  Millie had been sitting in Techie's lap, begging politely for some of his fish.  'Tidge hadn't looked at him, just down at his hands and they'd both been quiet for a minute.</p>
<p>"Just as well you never met him," 'Tidge said finally.  "I thought he was ...better.  Clearly my judgement was flawed.  It is better that he doesn't know you exist.  Stars only know what he'd do if he knew."</p>
<p>Techie hadn't wanted to think about what Kylo Ren might have done to him.  He knew what Kylo Ren did to his brother and he'd heard Kylo Ren tell 'Tidge that he loved him.  If this was what he did to people he loved, Techie was terrified of what Kylo Ren would do to Techie.  Techie wouldn't even be a person to him.  'Tidge had updated all his plans that night and kept refining them for the rest of the time they'd been with the First Order.  He'd gotten Phasma out almost before Kylo Ren returned to the <em>Supremacy</em>.  Techie had helped.  Phasma was being blamed for everything that the senior officers could think of.</p>
<p>Officially she'd died in the suicide attack.  Techie had been the one to make sure her shuttle didn't show up on any official lists or on any of the scans.  'Tidge had walked her to the hanger.  She hadn't wanted to go, 'Tidge told him later.  (Techie had been watching because he always watches his brother but he hadn't accessed the audio feed because their farewell wasn't his business.)  She hadn't wanted to leave them.  Techie thinks that she hadn't wanted to leave 'Tidge.  She barely knew Techie after all.  He hadn't argued.  He might have been wrong; 'Tidge knew her better than he did.</p>
<p>He knows that Kylo Ren knows Phasma is dead.  He saw the access to the casualty list from Kylo Ren's datapad.  He knows that Kylo Ren kept the listing for "PHASMA, CPT" open for 143 seconds before he exited the whole list.  He doesn't know why Kylo Ren checked.</p>
<p>After that dinner, it had gotten harder to meet with 'Tidge.  Kylo Ren kept barging in whenever 'Tidge was alone.  He did it more often on the days after 'Tidge spent time with Techie.  They fought every time and Techie had to stop listening to those fights because he couldn't stop shaking and his supervisor would notice.  He watched every single one of them, heart in his throat and beating far too fast.  He had been watching for the time that Kylo Ren killed his brother.  He hadn't wanted to admit it at the time because 'Tidge had been so brittle.  Techie hadn't wanted him even thinking of Techie when Kylo Ren was shouting at him.  He wanted 'Tidge to be thinking about how to keep himself safe.</p>
<p>'Tidge has done reckless things for Techie before.  Techie loves him for it but it frightens him too.</p>
<p>He is going to have to explain, he thinks as he finishes the last of his ration bar, that there is nothing scarier in the whole universe than a universe where 'Tidge is dead.  Techie isn't brave like his brother but he knows how to survive a lot of things.  He will survive anything as long as his brother is still alive.</p>
<p>Thinking that, it's easy to leave his datapad on the console and go back to the cabin.  'Tidge is still asleep.  Millie is still purring fiercely.  She lifts her head to stare at Techie with narrowed eyes and only puts her head back down when he squashes himself into the bunk beside his brother.  'Tidge is a little warm but he doesn't seem feverish anymore.  Techie yawns and snuggles down into the blankets.</p>
<p>He's very tired.  The shuttle is locked.  They're far enough from the settlement not to draw any attention.  They're as safe as it is possible to be in a Galaxy that still contains Kylo Ren and the First Order.  His brother is breathing and warm and close enough to touch.  Techie is very, very tired.  He blinks.  The second time, his eyes don't open and he sinks into sleep.</p>
<p>He wakes to a hand running through his hair.  When he blinks his eyes open, 'Tidge is sitting on the bunk beside him, Millie draped across his shoulders like a purring scarf.  'Tidge stops petting him as soon as his eyes open.  Techie makes a whiny little sound in his throat without meaning to.  There's a second where they just stare at each other.  Then 'Tidge reaches out tentatively to set his hand back on the crown of Techie's head.  When Techie doesn't pull away, he strokes Techie's hair.  Techie leans into him and 'Tidge pets him again.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling better?" Techie asks after a few minutes.</p>
<p>"Much," 'Tidge says.  "I presume we've fled the Order?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" Techie hesitates.  He hadn't thought 'Tidge would object.  "They think you're dead."</p>
<p>"All of them?" 'Tidge arches an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>"Well, not Unamo or Mitaka," Techie says.  "The doctors know but I don't think they'll say anything."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"They'd have to admit I stole you," Techie says to the blanket.</p>
<p>'Tidge actually laughs.  Techie peeks up at him and smiles a little himself.  "Stole me?"</p>
<p>"They were going to put you in a tank," Techie says.  "Then tell General Pryde.  Or the Supreme Leader, I think.  They were arguing about it when I took you."</p>
<p>'Tidge's smile dies.  He sighs then ruffles Techie's hair.  "I hardly think the Supreme Leader cared."</p>
<p>Techie makes a non-committal sound.  He's not as sure as 'Tidge but it doesn't matter anymore.  'Tidge stares at the wall for another minute before shaking his head.  He pats Techie's head one last time before he stands.  Techie sees the momentary wince as he puts weight on his bad leg but 'Tidge doesn't falter.  Millie butts her head against his jaw and 'Tidge pets her fur.  </p>
<p>"So, where are we?" he asks as Techie scoots to the edge of the bunk.  "I remember you saying something about ...sixteen seasons?"</p>
<p>Techie tells him everything he knows about Hareten-8.  'Tidge knows about the wood, it turns out.  Techie isn't really surprised.  He tells 'Tidge about Baya and the possibility of work as they put together a small breakfast.  The local berries are still good, cool from the storage cube.  They taste a little sweeter than stravaberries but richer too.  Techie eats most of them, staining his lips bright red and making 'Tidge laugh at him again.  Millie eats her breakfast and returns to the bunk to sleep while they sort through the tools in the various storage units.  'Tidge seems to have collected every spare tool from the <em>Finalizer</em>.  </p>
<p>When they've found enough tools to be able to do most basic repairs to standard droids, Techie unlocks the shuttle and they go into the settlement together.  'Tidge doesn't slick his hair back and two days without shaving means he's halfway to a beard already.  He's wearing some dark blue overalls and a dark red shirt under it.  He doesn't look anything like General Hux of the First Order.  Techie is still nervous but 'Tidge just ruffles his hair again.</p>
<p>"Nobody knows we're here," he reminds Techie.  "Nobody cares."</p><hr/>
<p>Eight months later, on a cold world disputed between the Trade Federation and the Hutts, 'Tidge sends Techie to get their dinner while he finishes work on the solar array powering the station's heaters.  Techie doesn't think twice about it.  They've only been here for a week but they came at the invitation of a Gungan called BokBok who owed them for repairing his ship's engines.  BokBok hadn't been able to pay the whole price in credits but they said there would be work here and they were right.</p>
<p>Part of BokBok's payment had been clothes from Naboo, all rich blues, greens and reds.  They're warm and they're finer than anything Techie's ever owned.  They're the first clothes he's ever owned that weren't overalls.  He pulls the hood down as soon as he's through the door and waves to the Rodian behind the bar.</p>
<p>"Evening, Dheeshee!"</p>
<p>Dheeshee slides their blaster back under the bar.  "Little Techie!  Done already?"</p>
<p>"'Tidge is finishing up," Techie says easily.  "He says three more minutes, unless he catches the bantha-humper who's using it to land their droids."</p>
<p>Dheeshee laughs.  "I'd pay to see that.  Your brother's got a temper under all those manners."</p>
<p>"Only if you provoke him," Techie smiles.  "Could I get two-?"</p>
<p>"The usual?" Dheeshee waves a hand when Techie reaches for the credits in his belt.  "On the house!  You boys have been lifesavers."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Techie takes one of the barstools as Dheeshee hollers into the kitchen.  "Thank you."</p>
<p>"It's no trouble," Dheeshee glances at a panel behind the bar and whistles.  "You weren't kidding!  All proper and shipshape!  You boys do good work!"</p>
<p>Techie shrugs off the compliment and listens as Dheeshee talks about the gossip running around the station.  Techie likes listening to gossip.  Dheeshee doesn't need him to say much, just 'uh-huh' or 'wow' every now and again and it's a good way to pick up information.  'Tidge always says the local cantina staff know everything.  Techie believes it now.  Besides, Dheeshee doesn't have many people to gossip with.  Most of the cantina's clientele are working for the Federation or the Hutts and it's not safe to complain too loud around them.  'Tidge and Techie are just technicians.  Most of the station barely looks twice at them.</p>
<p>"Ho, Vlonx!" A big Gran comes through the door.  "That solar array's back up!"</p>
<p>"I know," Dheeshee puts a fresh cup of kaf in front of Techie.  "My techs know their work.  Naboo craftsmanship!  Can't be beat!"</p>
<p>Techie smiles at Dheeshee and takes a sip of his kaf.  The Gran beams at him.  Techie is almost certain their name is Fogh Sei.  They take one of the other barstools and start talking to Dheeshee.  It's mostly complaining about supplies that were supposed to be delivered two days ago but the trader (probably a smuggler) is late.</p>
<p>"And we've got a Mandalorian on the station," Fogh says longsufferingly.  "Stupid place to do a handover.  The Hutt trader is really pushing the limits of what the rest of the station is going to allow."</p>
<p>"No-one's going to start trouble with Hirn Cryrr," Dheeshee says. "Or with her employer.  Not until she's paid."</p>
<p>"She's got an offsider this time," Fogh says.  "Didn't get a name but that one, brr.  I wouldn't like to cross her either."</p>
<p>"Mandalorian?"</p>
<p>"Don't think so," Fogh accepts a glass of something blue and red.  "Doesn't say much, that I can see.  Good shot, from what Hirn was saying.  Doesn't mess around."</p>
<p>"Because we needed another bounty hunter running around," Dheeshee says sourly.  A bell draws them back to the hatch for the kitchen.  Techie checks his comm.  There's a short text from 'Tidge saying that he's stopped to buy some eels for Millie.  He's looking up with a smile as Dheeshee puts two covered dishes down in front of him and the door opens with a solid 'thunk'.  Dheeshee's smile turns into a grimace so it can't be 'Tidge.  Techie keeps his eyes on the Rodian and smiles his thanks.  </p>
<p>"Can I help you?" Dheeshee stares past him.</p>
<p>Techie checks his comm; maybe 'Tidge would rather they went back to the ship for dinner?  He doesn't look over his shoulder because it isn't Tidge so it isn't his business.  He's just a technician.  Nobody looks at a technician.  He only looks up when both Fogh and Dheeshee shout at the newcomer.  He's pulled around by a strong hand on his shoulder and he throws up his hands instinctively.</p>
<p>"Hey!!"</p>
<p>"Leave him alone!"</p>
<p>"<em>Techie</em>?!"</p>
<p>It takes a second.  He knows that voice.  Techie lowers his hand to blink up at a barely-familiar face.  "Phasma?"</p>
<p>"<em>Techie</em>," she repeats, voice sounding strange, and oh.  Techie might owe 'Tidge an apology because Phasma looks a little like she's about to cry.  She sweeps him clear off his feet with her hug.  He doesn't think that they've ever hugged before?  He doesn't remember.  He hugs her back.  He knows how to do that.  He and 'Tidge have been hugging a lot over the last three months.   "I thought-!  You're alive?!"</p>
<p>"Yes?" Techie wonders if that was the wrong answer when she hugs him tighter.</p>
<p>"I thought-" she sets him down.  "-when I heard-your brother..."</p>
<p>"My brother-oh!" Techie shakes his head.  "No, it's not like that."</p>
<p>She frowns down at him and Techie tries to think how to phrase it, hyper aware of the others in the cantina.  He hears the 'whoosh' of the door and sees 'Tidge (well, the hooded coat 'Tidge was wearing, liberally dusted with snow) over Phasma's shoulder.  'Tidge pulls back his hood, eyes immediately finding Techie.  He frowns at once, hand dipping into the pocket he keeps his knives in as he comes forward.</p>
<p>"'Tidge!" Techie waves a hand at him.</p>
<p>Phasma spins to stare at his brother.  There's a long drawn out moment where she just looks at him like he's a stranger.  Techie can't really blame her; 'Tidge has changed a lot about his appearance.  He's grown out his beard and his hair.  It's not as long as Techie's but 'Tidge lets him braid it when they don't have work or Techie can't sleep.  He's got three piercings in his ear courtesy of a Balosar from three jobs ago; 'Tidge had chosen to get the piercing rather than a tattoo.  He'd only kept them because Techie made jewellery out of his wires and random pretty stones picked up from a dozen different worlds.  He looks the picture of a disreputable traveller, nothing like the coldly precise General that Phasma knew.</p>
<p>'Tidge's eyes widen a second before Phasma's do.</p>
<p>"Cap-<em>Phasma</em>?"</p>
<p>He comes close enough that he has to look up at her face, brows drawing down and that expression?  That expression is 100% General Hux.  Phasma must see it because she blinks three times really fast then hugs 'Tidge so hard Techie thinks he hears bones creak.  She says something, mostly muffled by 'Tidge's coat.  'Tidge hugs her back and says something in answer that Techie also doesn't hear.  It takes a minute for Phasma to put his brother down and this time, she is definitely crying.  She keeps staring at 'Tidge like he's a ghost or like Millie looking at a fresh box of eels or kind of both of those at the same time?  It's confusing.</p>
<p>"Friend of yours, 'Tidge?" Dheeshee asks.  'Tidge wipes at his eyes and smiles.</p>
<p>"An old friend," he says.  "I didn't think we'd ever see her again."</p>
<p>"Ah, the Force acts in mysterious ways," Dheeshee nods.  "Were you bounty hunters too?"</p>
<p>"Bounty Hunters?" 'Tidge shakes his head with a smirk.  "Never had the people skills.  Give me something I can solder or at least hit with a hammer when it misbehaves any day."</p>
<p>That makes Dheeshee and Fogh laugh.  Techie can see them relaxing as Phasma stares down at 'Tidge like he's started talking Shyriiwook.  'Tidge catches her eye and her expression blanks out as he turns back to Dheeshee.</p>
<p>"No, the closest we come to bounty hunters is repairing droids or ships when they strand themselves nearby.  No sense turning down a lucrative customer but they're not usually repeat clients."</p>
<p>It makes sense, Techie knows.  It's the sort of thing that a technician like they're pretending to be would say.  It's a story that fits into the way Dheeshee and Fogh think of the Galaxy and they believe it easily.  'Tidge digs through another pocket.  "Can I get a bottle of Corellian brandy?  If we're going to be telling tales all night, I'd rather not be sober."</p>
<p>Dheeshee goes rummaging behind the bar.  This too is part of the story 'Tidge is telling.  Most of the other technicians that they've worked with drink a lot.  Techie doesn't.  'Tidge insisted he learn to tolerate one drink because the people they work with don't trust people who don't drink at all.  So Techie can have one drink and listen to people get drunk and talk around him.  'Tidge can drink more but he almost never does.  He doesn't like being drunk.</p>
<p>'Tidge leaves more credits than the bottle's worth on the bar.  Not too much more but enough to show appreciation.  Techie collects their dinners and Phasma comes with them, back out into the snow.  She turns to 'Tidge as soon as they're outside but he shakes his head.  </p>
<p>"It's too cold to talk outside," he says, "our ship's not too far."</p>
<p>She nods and walks with them back to the shuttle.  When they get inside, Millie comes to running.  Phasma beams at her and bends to pet her fur, telling her that she's a beautiful cat and that she's looking very well.  Techie dumps all their coats into the laundry system to be dried out.  'Tidge puts their dinners on the table and goes to find another glass from one of the crates.</p>
<p>Phasma looks around as she straightens up.  "This isn't what I expected."</p>
<p>"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Techie asks and she blinks at him like she's surprised he said anything.  She probably is.  Techie hadn't talked to her much when they were on the <em>Finalizer</em>.  He'd only really talked to 'Tidge and his supervisor.</p>
<p>"A good thing, I think," Phasma turns to look at 'Tidge.  "But I have a lot of questions."</p>
<p>"So ask," 'Tidge pours the brandy into the glasses.</p>
<p>"How did you survive?" Phasma demands immediately.  "I was told..."</p>
<p>"Pryde shot me in the chest," 'Tidge pulls his shirt aside enough to let her see the edges of the scar.  "Yes.  Fortunately for me, Unamo and Mitaka were there to pull me into an ante-chamber and call for medical assistance."</p>
<p>"Then I stole him," Techie adds helpfully.  "The doctors were going to tell Pryde or Kylo Ren.  I didn't want them to."</p>
<p>"You <em>stole</em> him?"</p>
<p>Techie nods.  "I knew 'Tidge had contingency plans so I got him to the shuttle, got Millie and we left."</p>
<p>"And no-one chased you?"</p>
<p>"They never noticed us leave," 'Tidge says.  "A dead man isn't a priority and Ren never cared about technicians.  Stars know there were enough petty monsters around to prey on them."</p>
<p>Phasma takes a thoughtful mouthful of her brandy.  Techie finishes his dumplings and eyes 'Tidge's dish.  His brother rolls his eyes but transfers two of his three remaining dumplings to Techie's plate without saying anything.  Phasma raises an eyebrow at him and Techie looks down at his food.  'Tidge takes some of his greens in return.  He won't eat them all even though Techie hates them but he'll finish what Techie leaves so long as Techie eats some first.  They've mostly worked out the little details like that.</p>
<p>"So, do you have a plan?" Phasma asks and 'Tidge rubs a hand against his thigh.</p>
<p>Cold makes his scars ache, Techie knows.  He's been considering their next stop with that in mind.  There are a couple of more temperate planets moving into their harvest seasons.  Neither of them like the heat but he's tired of seeing 'Tidge hurting in the cold.  He gets up from the table to get a warming pad.  'Tidge glares but he takes it when Techie pushes it at him.</p>
<p>Phasma's eyes sharpen.  "Injured?"</p>
<p>"Not recently," 'Tidge snorts.  "A memento from FN2781.  My thanks for liberating him and his friends."</p>
<p>"Nerf-shagger," Phasma scowls but 'Tidge waves it off.</p>
<p>"It certainly complicated matters but I imagine the loss of Kijimi was penance enough.  I hadn't gotten enough information to forward to the Resistance about the Final Order to justify another message.  It was still on my datapad when we made it to Hareten-8."</p>
<p>"You did betray the Order?" Phasma asks.  Techie can't tell what she thinks of that and he looks over at 'Tidge.</p>
<p>"I betrayed Sidious," 'Tidge says.  "The point of the First Order was to be better than the Empire.  Not another instrument for the decayed mania of a madman.  I had hoped Ren was wise enough to spot his manipulations but it turned out I'd overestimated him again.  Sidious didn't want to rule the Galaxy.  He wanted to ruin it."</p>
<p>"That matches with what I've heard of the matter," Phasma says.  "I'm surprised you knew so far in advance."</p>
<p>"Pryde tried to recruit me," 'Tidge says dispassionately.  "Brought me in front of Sidious like he was Snoke reborn as if he was doing me some favour.  I knew I wasn't going to survive my refusal by more than a couple of cycles.  I suppose he was hoping he could provoke Ren into doing it for him."</p>
<p>"Hmm," is all Phasma has to say to that.  "You know, there's a rumour that he survived?"</p>
<p>"I didn't," 'Tidge says.  He presses a hand against the warming pad, eyes flicking away.  Techie growls and Phasma glances at him.</p>
<p>"He shouldn't have," Techie says.  "It isn't fair."</p>
<p>"Life is unfair," 'Tidge sounds tired.</p>
<p>"It's rare to see your teeth," Phasma says.  "Life outside the Order agrees with you, Techie."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Techie says.  "I think so too."</p>
<p>"Which brings me back to my question," Phasma glances at 'Tidge.  "What are your plans?"</p>
<p>'Tidge looks back at Techie.  "We're done here.  The solar array was the last job."</p>
<p>"And it's been all been cold," Techie says.  "Time to go somewhere warmer."</p>
<p>"Life as an itinerant technician," 'Tidge says dryly.  "Unglamorous but we survive."</p>
<p>"You're not going back?" Phasma tilts her head like Millicient stalking a toy.</p>
<p>"Back to what?" 'Tidge lifts a shoulder in a shrug.  "A dead man's fantasy of power?  A corrupt regime built on mass murder and propoganda?  Everything I care about is in this ship.  Kriff the Galaxy.  Let them sort it out."</p>
<p>"Hmmm," Phasma says and reaches for the bottle.  'Tidge lets her have it as he finishes the last of his dinner.  Techie gets half of his brother's final dumpling and takes their dishes to the processor.  Millie meows at him to tell him that she's finished and leaps up into 'Tidge's lap.  Phasma starts asking about the sort of jobs they do and the conversation moves on to the present and the future rather than the past.</p>
<p>She has a whole collection of funny (and scary) stories from her own time as a freelance bounty hunter.  Techie giggles a lot.  Phasma looks at him funny the first few times but by the time the bottle is empty, she looks proud every time he breaks down in giggles.  'Tidge gets her to laugh as well, telling her about how they'd had to chase a patchwork droid that was 34% salvaged Imperial parts and kept trying to apprehend itself for theft.   Techie most just adds a few details rather than telling any stories himself but he makes Phasma laugh and his brother smile.</p>
<p>'Tidge orders them to bed after the bottle is empty.  Phasma gets the spare cabin and 'Tidge puts Techie in his bunk after Techie forgets to get under the covers.  He's still giggling and 'Tidge shakes his head fondly at him.  Techie beams up at him as 'Tidge piles the extra blankets on him.   </p>
<p>"I'm glad we found her," he says and 'Tidge smiles.</p>
<p>"I agree."</p>
<p>When Techie wakes up the next morning, he feels like his brain is too big for his skull.  The lights are painfully bright and he hides under the blankets.  'Tidge laughs at him but he also brings him water and a fresh cup of kaf so Techie doesn't hate him too much.  He makes breakfast, which is also good because Techie has to have a water shower.  The sonic just makes his head hurt and his eyes are stinging.  </p>
<p>"Phasma says that her employer needs some help," 'Tidge mentions.  "There's been a problem with her ship."</p>
<p>"Oh," Techie blinks.  He's not as good as 'Tidge is with engines.</p>
<p>"You can stay here," 'Tidge offers.  Techie shakes his head then groans.  "Maybe you should stay here."</p>
<p>"No, I'm coming," Techie says.  He holds his head for a minute until it stops feeling like it's going to fall off.  "It might be wiring."</p>
<p>"I'm not completely incompetent with wires," 'Tidge huffs.</p>
<p>"But I'm better at them and we'll be done faster," Techie says.  "Then we can leave sooner."</p>
<p>"You're certainly in a hurry to get going," 'Tidge looks at him.</p>
<p>"I'm tired of the coooooold," Techie whines and his brother laughs as he tops off his kaf again.  He doesn't try to make Techie stay behind again but he does make him put on his gloves and the big woolly hat Techie'd bought from a nice Bothan.</p>
<p>"And your goggles," 'Tidge says firmly.</p>
<p>"I don't wannaaaa," Techie complains.</p>
<p>"It's snowing, put your damn goggles on."</p>
<p>"If it's snowing, you should bring your cane," Techie points out.  'Tidge glares at him  "Your leg was bothering you last night.  I remember that."</p>
<p>"I'd rather not," 'Tidge says in his General voice.  Techie tenses up reflexively and 'Tidge winces.  "I'm sorry but...it's a bounty hunter.  I'd rather we didn't take the chance."</p>
<p>"Oh," Techie hadn't thought of that.  "You should lean on me then."</p>
<p>"If I need to, I will," 'Tidge promises which is probably the best that Techie's going to get.  He puts on his goggles and they both bundle up.  Phasma's bounty hunter is docked reasonably close but inside the station.  It's early enough that there are only a very few people up and around the station.  They pass Fogh who tells them that the solar array is working 'better than ever' which is nice to hear.</p>
<p>Phasma is waiting by her bounty hunter's ship, towering over a smaller woman in Mandalorian armour.  Mandalorians make Techie nervous; he doesn't like not being able to see their expressions.  'Tidge nods to Phasma and looks at the Mandalorian.  "Where's the problem?"</p>
<p>The Mandalorian grunts and points at the left engine.  'Tidge goes to inspect it and Techie follows him.  It looks okay enough to him.  There's some wiring that isn't how Techie would do it but seems to work.  'Tidge unscrews a screw on the holding panel and the whole panel falls off.</p>
<p>"Huh," 'Tidge peers inside at the engine.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian comes over to look up at them.  "Well?"</p>
<p>"I have a question," 'Tidge switches off the little torch he was using.</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"Your last engine technician..."</p>
<p>"What about them?"</p>
<p>"Did you fuck their sibling or just shoot them?"</p>
<p>Techie has to clamp both hands over his mouth to muffle the squeak.  Phasma's lips thin out and she looks away, shoulders shaking.  The Mandalorian tilts her head as she stares up at them but 'Tidge used to be stared at by Kylo Ren in his mask.  He doesn't even seem to notice.  He drops easily to the deck beside her.</p>
<p>"What makes you ask?"</p>
<p>"Your engine is one turbulent flight away from falling off your ship," 'Tidge says tersely.  "You have no functional redundancies, the wiring looks like you bought it from a fourth-rate scrap dealer, sight unseen, and both your fuel lines are oxidizing your fuel feed."</p>
<p>The Mandalorian looks at him some more but 'Tidge just arches an eyebrow.  "Can you fix it?"</p>
<p>"I-<em>we</em> can, yes." 'Tidge rakes his hair back.  "It's going to take a few hours and you'll need to find someone to sell you new fuel pipes but it's all possible."</p>
<p>"200 credits."</p>
<p>"Three."</p>
<p>"Two hundred and fifty."</p>
<p>"Two seven five."</p>
<p>"Two sixty.  Republic."</p>
<p>"Done." They shake hands and 'Tidge turns back to Techie.  "Anything you need from the ship?"</p>
<p>Techie runs a finger along the greenish wire and does some quick calculations in his head.  "I need the durithian solder!"</p>
<p>"All right," 'Tidge glances at Phasma who nods slightly.  "I'll be back in a few minutes."</p>
<p>Techie worries all the same but 'Tidge comes back with their tools and all the wire and solder Techie needs.  They start work on the engine with Phasma standing watchfully beside them.  The Mandalorian goes away for a bit and comes back with some newer fuel pipes.  'Tidge checks them twice before he gives them to Techie.</p>
<p>"They're better than what you have but you'll need to trade them out after another ten, fifteen parsecs at best," he warns the Mandalorian who inclines her head.  "Don't let them give you the cheap ones.  You want the sealant ring to be blue, not orange, you see?"</p>
<p>The Mandalorian peers at the sealant ring then nods.  'Tidge goes back to work.  They finish up after another hour of work and the Mandalorian runs through the basic start-up before she pays them.  </p>
<p>"Good work," she says to 'Tidge.</p>
<p>"It's what you paid for," 'Tidge answers.  "Don't forget to change those fuel pipes."</p>
<p>The Mandalorian looks up at him.  Techie gets nervous just watching her do that but 'Tidge just looks back, head tilted.</p>
<p>"Hirn Cryrr," she says.</p>
<p>"'Tidge," he tips his head towards Techie.  "Techie."</p>
<p>"Might be more work for you in the future," Hirn says.  "It's hard to find folks who do good work."</p>
<p>"We're not residents," 'Tidge warns.</p>
<p>"Phasma said."  Hirn looks over at Phasma.  "She's been with me long enough to know some people.  They'll know her."</p>
<p>'Tidge's eyebrows shoot up and he turns to look at Phasma who blinks at him.  'Tidge's eyes narrow for a second before he turns back to Hirn.  "I see.  Safe travels, Hirn Cryrr."</p>
<p>"And you," Hirn goes back into her ship as Techie puts the last of their tools away.  Phasma picks up the toolbox and a duffle bag that Techie hadn't noticed and follows them back to the ship.  'Tidge is still looking at her every now and again.  Phasma just keeps walking, serene and relaxed.  'Tidge shakes his head and looks exasperated but he doesn't say anything until they're back in the ship.</p>
<p>"So, you're coming with us?" he says.  It's not really a question, Techie doesn't think.  Phasma hums agreeably.  "Were you planning to tell us this?"</p>
<p>"You're both reasonably intelligent," Phasma says airily.  "I had confidence you'd figure it out."</p>
<p>'Tidge rolls his eyes and turns to Techie, head tilted.  Techie feels a warm rush as he realizes that 'Tidge is waiting for his agreement.  He doesn't want 'Tidge to send Phasma away but it means a lot that he would be willing to send her away.  He nods and 'Tidge turns back to Phasma.</p>
<p>"You can have the second cabin," he tells her.  "Millie likes that viewport when we're planetside."</p>
<p>"Understood," Phasma nods and puts the crate with the tools down in the main cabin before she brings her duffle into the cabin that's going to be hers.  'Tidge shakes his head and lets Millie climb up to perch on his shoulders as he goes into the cockpit.  Techie follows him, pulling off his hat and his goggles and leaving them in one of the spare chairs.</p>
<p>"So," 'Tidge says as he starts the pre-flight checklist,  "where are we going?"</p>
<p>"Ummm," Techie flicks through the possible worlds.  "Do we want droid maintenance or more engine work?"</p>
<p>"Let's go with the droids," 'Tidge says.</p>
<p>"There's a harvest due to start on Yalt-13," Techie brings up the co-ordinates and 'Tidge puts them into the nav-com.  It takes less than a minute to calculate their route and 'Tidge comms the station to alert them to the take-off.</p>
<p>"<em>Roger that,</em>" Station-control crackles back, "<em>safe travels, boys!  Stop back any time.</em>"</p>
<p>"Received, thank you," 'Tidge says and he puts them into the air.  Techie watches the other ships in orbit as 'Tidge steers past them.  He sees Hirn's ship power smoothly through the atmosphere and taps 'Tidge on the arm.  He follows Techie's gaze and they watch as it blows past a slower transport and dodges a big carrier before it vanishes into hyperspace.</p>
<p>"That looked a lot smoother," is all 'Tidge says before he turns back to the pre-light speed checks.  Techie grins and braces for the bump as the hyperdrive kicks in.  Millie bumps her head demandingly against 'Tidge's jaw.  Techie pulls up everything he was able to find out about Yalt-13 and starts reading it to his brother.  Phasma joins them at some point, quietly taking the empty navigator's seat.  She asks a few questions and starts talking about possible jobs and credits with 'Tidge.  Techie chimes in with some suggestions about where to buy some supplies and tools they might need that they don't have.</p>
<p>It's like any other trip with 'Tidge, just with Phasma there to do some of the talking.  It's ...nice.  Techie thinks privately that he likes it.  He reaches out to pet Millie who half-closes her eyes and purrs at him.</p><hr/>
<p>Ten months later, Techie stops at a stall in the market square.  It's loud and full of people celebrating the Dissolution.  Naboo is almost as warm as the Wastes, but wet and alive in a way the Wastes never were.  It hadn't been intentional to stop on Naboo during the celebrations; they'd had free time and more credits than any of them felt comfortable carrying to another job.  Phasma had declared that they needed a break and after two nights spent talking about where they could go, they'd decided to go to Naboo.  </p>
<p>Techie smiles to himself; he knows the only reason 'Tidge agreed was because Techie likes Naboo clothes and they're hard to get on most Rim worlds.  He's still not used to the idea that anyone knows what he likes or cares about it.  'Tidge had even found BokBok's comm frequency and the Gungan had made a big deal of bringing them to meet their family.  They've been visiting Mama Froondo, Bokbok's grandmother for the last few days.  </p>
<p>There's a big Gungan ahead of him and Techie looks around to check whether Phasma and Bokbok are still at the weapons stall.  A round droid, a BB-unit he thinks, goes zooming past and Techie smiles again.  He's starting to get tired and he thinks he might ask Phasma if they can go home early.  Mama Froondo is expecting them for dinner later in the evening and Techie wants some time to be quiet and private first.  Gungans are lovely people but they get very loud.  </p>
<p>Techie flicks his gaze down, bringing up the small holo-feed of the shuttle's cabin.  'Tidge is still lying on his bunk, Millie curled up on his stomach as he reads something on his datapad.  He had declined Bokbok's invitation to the market.  Techie is worried about him; there had been a big fight in the cantina on their last job and 'Tidge had stopped a knife with his leg.  It had cut through the scar tissue so 'Tidge hadn't even realized he'd been hurt until they got back to the shuttle and saw the blood.  'Tidge insists that he's fine but he's been walking with a cane for the last cycle.  Techie and Phasma have been doing most of the shopping and Millie has been keeping him in bed whenever she can.</p>
<p>He turns back to the stall owner with a hesitant smile.  "Hello.  Could I get some of the, um, the red ones?"</p>
<p>"A good choice," the stall owner scoops up a bag of the red sweets.  "We have some tea that goes beautifully with these?  Two credits a bag?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, please.  Could I have two of them?"</p>
<p>"Of course, of course," she smiles and picks two small bags with red purple fish on them.  Techie rubs the back of his head, knocking off the hood and she blinks.  "You have lovely hair!"</p>
<p>"Uh, thank you?"  Techie knows the braids must look very clumsy to Naboo.  BokBok gave Phasma a human book on Naboo braids and she's been practicing but some of the styles that he's seen are incredible.</p>
<p>"Such a lovely colour," she puts his sweets and the tea in a small cloth bag.  "Have you got any decorations for it?"</p>
<p>"N-no?" Techie doesn't even know where you would find things like that.</p>
<p>"My friend Bodlara has a stall just over by the port," the stall owner says and Techie turns his head to follow the way she points.  He's listening to the directions so he doesn't hear the footsteps until they're right on top of him.</p>
<p>"Hey!"  A hand grabs his arm and spins him around hard enough to send him staggering back into the stall.  Techie looks up into Kylo Ren's face.  He jerks back, arms up to shield his face.  He can't back away any farther.  The stall's digging into his hip as he cowers away.</p>
<p>"Don't-! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"</p>
<p>"OY!" BokBok's voice sounds stupidly loud, ringing in his ears.  He needs to get away.  He needs to not be here!  "You'sa leave my friend alone!"</p>
<p>There's more voices.  The stall owner comes around her stall, shouting at Kylo Ren.  Techie wants her to be quiet.  It's not safe.  Never shout.  Don't draw his attention!  It's not safe!</p>
<p>"You'sa need to go," BokBok smells of wet grass and stale air.  He's standing right there, between Techie and Kylo Ren.  Techie flicks his eye over the little holo-screen.  'Tidge is there.  His lungs relax enough for him to take in a whooping gulp of air.  He doesn't realize he's shaking until the stall owner puts an arm around her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry!" The words are in Kylo Ren's voice but they don't make sense.  Kylo Ren never apologizes.  "He-  I just thought-  He looked like someone I...lost."</p>
<p>"You'sa got some kind of nerve!" Bokbok continues.  "You'sa got no right to be grabbin' people like dat!"</p>
<p>"I know, I'm really sorry!"</p>
<p>Techie's going to be sick.  He's shaking harder.  He tries to make himself as small as possible, eyes on the ground.  He's going to fall over.  He's going to be sick.  BokBok is still talking but all Techie hears is static, like there was in the ducts when he was running through the <em>Steadfast</em>.  He curls his arms over his head and keeps refreshing the feed of the cabin.  He jerks away from the arm that curls around his waist but it tightens and he's drawn in against a solid wall of muscle.  Phasma's eyes are hard and cold in the depths of her hood as she looks down at him.</p>
<p>Techie leans into her, hiccuping around the burn of his eyes.  Phasma hustles him away from the argument, away from all the people staring and away from Kylo Ren.  She gets him away from the stalls and the crowds.  They're somewhere quiet, shadowy instead of sun-bright and Phasma sits him down on a wooden bench, half-overgrown with plants that smell of fresh growth when he crushes them.</p>
<p>"Techie?" Phasma's voice is charged but her hands are gentle as she tips his head up.  "Breathe for me.  Just focus on breathing, do you understand?"</p>
<p>Techie's nod is a jerky painful thing.  Phasma keeps one hand on his face, the other on his shoulder and waits with him until he can breathe steadily again.  When he scrubs his sleeves over his eyes, she lets him go but doesn't move away.  She does look around but she smiles reassuringly at him when he looks at her.</p>
<p>"We're safe," she promises.  "Nobody followed us."</p>
<p>Techie looks around too but all he sees are a few older droids; an R2 unit and another BB-unit.  There are lots of travellers visiting Naboo, he reminds himself.  Lots of astromechs.  None of them are regulation black.  He swallows and stares down at his hands.  They're shaking.  He feels like he's going to turn a corner and find himself back on the <em>Steadast</em>, hiding and hoping that today isn't the day that his brother dies.</p>
<p><em>Stop it,</em> he tells himself.  He brings up the feed from the shuttle and his heart stutters when 'Tidge isn't there.  He starts shaking again as he fumbles for the comm in his pocket.  The feed skips, flips through some other cameras until-there!  There he is!  'Tidge is leaning against the counter in the mess, pouring steaming water into a cup with his datapad on the counter beside him.  Relief makes Techie slide off the seat.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Phasma catches him. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"'Tidge was- I couldn't see him," Techie waves his hands.  Phasma goes stiff, head snapping around in the direction of the shuttle.  "No, he's okay.  He's not in the cabin.  He's getting tea."</p>
<p>"Don't scare me like that," Phasma sighs out all the air in her lungs as she relaxes.  A little.  She's still looking around every few seconds.  "Do you think you can walk?"</p>
<p>"I can walk," Techie says immediately.  He wants to go back to the shuttle.  He wants to see his brother for himself.  "Can we-?  Are we going home?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Phasma says.  "They didn't see my face and BokBok is handling them.  I don't think we should stay where we might run into ...<em>him</em> again."</p>
<p>"He...he's really not dead," Techie says numbly.  He's heard some of the rumours but it's very different to be so close to Kylo Ren like that.  He needs to say it out loud.  It makes it more real somehow.  Phasma's expression goes blank.  It's her Captain face.  Not as bad as 'Tidge's General face but still pretty bad.</p>
<p>"Apparently not," she says.  "I didn't know he was on Naboo or we wouldn't have come."</p>
<p>"'Tidge wouldn't have let us come," Techie agrees as he stands up.  His legs are still shaking a little but he can stand.  Phasma straightens up with another look around.  Her hand stays on his shoulder as she steers him away from the market.</p>
<p>"Best to take the long way back," she says and he doesn't argue.</p>
<p>Phasma keeps one hand on his shoulder the whole way around the market.  Techie can't see her other hand under her cloak but he bets she's got a hand on her blaster.  It's scary but it's reassuring too.  Techie doesn't know how to feel about it so he decides not to think about it.  He keeps his head down and his hood up and focuses on not tripping over any of the uneven flagstones or plants that grow in the middle of the path.  He's still peeking around at the trees and the shifting shadows cast by their branches.  A flash of white makes him look back and he sees another BB-unit.</p>
<p>...or maybe he sees the same BB-unit.</p>
<p>He didn't get a good look but now he's starting to wonder.  "Phasma?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Techie?"</p>
<p>"I think we're being followed."</p>
<p>Phasma doesn't stop or slow down or give any sign that she's heard him for a minute.  She just steers him a little closer and they walk in silence for another minute after that.  "Droid."</p>
<p>"The BB-unit," Techie says and Phasma grunts.  "I think?  I didn't see one before...but that's the third time I've seen one since."</p>
<p>"You might be right," she says.  "It's staying well back so I can't be sure.  Stay close."</p>
<p>Techie nods and tries not to look over his shoulder too often.  The path gets rougher; they landed in a small clearing a little way outside the city at BokBok's invitation.  It's quieter and that had been good.  Techie thinks it is a good thing now.  They can get to the ship and leave before Kylo Ren or anyone else finds them.  Phasma keeps him walking at a steady pace and Techie feels his whole body relax when he sees the clearing and their ship sitting in the middle of it.</p>
<p>There's a small, scuttling animal that disappears into the foliage but nothing else moves in the whole clearing and Techie just relaxes.  It's just their ship with his brother and Millie inside.  He goes a little faster and Phasma's hand tightens on his shoulder.  He stops and hears the sound of footsteps coming up behind them.</p>
<p>Techie stares at the ship.</p>
<p>They're <em>so close</em>.  He could probably run the rest of the distance before the footsteps catch up.  But they wouldn't get through the door before the person sees them.  It would be suspicious.  They don't need more suspicion.  Phasma looks down at him and they stop and turn, just inside the clearing.</p>
<p>Techie feels a chill run down his spine when he sees Kylo Ren.  He isn't wearing his helmet.  He isn't even wearing black.  His hair is a little longer and tied back.  He isn't scowling.  Techie has to lock his knees against the urge to run for the ship.  He swallows the sticky feeling on his tongue as he stares at Kylo Ren.  Phasma's grip on his shoulder is tight enough to hurt but he's grateful for it.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Kylo Ren calls when he sees that they've seen him.  "You forgot your bag!"</p>
<p>He's holding the little cloth bag that had Techie's sweets and his tea in it.  He holds it out and Techie looks at it.  Then he looks up at Kylo Ren.  He doesn't feel safe getting any closer than this.  He doesn't feel safe being this close to Kylo Ren.</p>
<p>"You dropped it when I, uh, when I grabbed you," Kylo Ren says.  "I saw it after you left and I wanted to say sorry again.  I didn't mean to scare you like that.  I shouldn't have grabbed you."</p>
<p>Techie looks at the bag then back up at Kylo Ren again.  He leans backwards.  He doesn't trust him.  He doesn't know why Kylo Ren is pretending to be nice.  </p>
<p>"I just...you look a lot like someone I knew," Kylo Ren sounds wistful.  "Someone I loved a lot."</p>
<p>That makes Techie's eyes snap up to his face again.  That's a lie.  Kylo Ren might have said he loved 'Tidge but he hurt him and left him to be killed by Enric kriffing Pryde!  That's not love.  Techie's stupid in a lot of ways but even he knows better!  He feels the words in the back of his throat but he can't say them.  He's trying to figure out what the right words to make Kylo Ren leave and never come back are when Phasma looks up and past Kylo Ren to where <em>more</em> people are coming down the path.</p>
<p>"Ben!" One of them is shouting.  "Karking hells, Ben!"</p>
<p>Phasma pushes Techie back a step as the BB-unit that Techie saw before comes bouncing over the roots with two men and a woman right behind it.  The woman looks young and she's the one shouting at Kylo Ren.  It takes Techie a second to recognize her as the scavenger.  Rey.  Rey Skywalker.</p>
<p>"You can't just chase people like that!" she says and Kylo Ren turns his head to look from her back to Techie.  Techie sees his eyes flick up and all the colour runs out of his face like fuel out of a ruptured line.</p>
<p>"<em>Phasma!?</em>"</p>
<p>Phasma shoves Techie behind her as everyone starts shouting at once.  It's loud enough to shake the trees and Techie desperately wants to run back to the ship.  He doesn't because there's only one Phasma and Kylo Ren has three friends.  Techie's not going to be much use in a fight but he's better than nothing.   The man with the darker skin looks like he's going to pass out and the smaller man is shouting louder than Kylo Ren.  Rey Skywalker is staring at Phasma who is just glaring at all four of them.  Techie grabs a fistful of her cloak and tries not to panic.</p>
<p>He doesn't hear the door open behind him.</p>
<p>"What in the kriffing stars and planets is going on out here?" 'Tidge's voice cuts through the chaos like a vibroblade through cloth.</p>
<p>Everyone goes silent.  Techie glances back to see his brother, leaning heavily on his cane, glaring from the top of the ramp.  </p>
<p>"<em>HUX!</em>" Kylo Ren shouts and he pushes forward, running at Techie's brother.  Techie sees 'Tidge flinch back and all the things that he's feeling about Kylo Ren just bubble up at once.  He lets go of Phasma's cloak.  Kylo Ren isn't even looking at him anymore, all of his attention on 'Tidge.  He doesn't see Techie at all.</p>
<p>Right up until Techie punches him in the face.</p>
<p>His wrist bends wrong but Techie's suddenly so <em>angry</em>.  How dare Kylo Ren chase them here?!  How dare he make 'Tidge look like that?!  How dare he!?  He punches him again, or he tries to and the whole clearing erupts again.  Techie can't even focus, his eyes are blurring and his hair's coming out of the braids that Phasma put it in and he's still trying to punch Kylo Ren.</p>
<p>He keeps trying to punch Kylo Ren until strong arms close around him from behind.</p>
<p>"That's enough," 'Tidge says right in his ear.  Techie tries to get at Kylo Ren again and 'Tidge hangs on to him.  "That's enough!"</p>
<p>Techie snarls but he's not stronger than his brother and 'Tidge used his General voice so everyone has stopped.</p>
<p>"It's okay," 'Tidge tells him.  "It's going to be all right."</p>
<p>Techie's breathing hard and he's still so <em>angry</em> but 'Tidge holds onto him until Techie can breathe properly.  Then he looks around at the rest of them.  Phasma is holding the smaller man off the ground by his neck and the smaller man's friend is holding her arm like he's trying to get her to let go.  Rey Skywalker is holding a stick and looking a little confused, like Millie trying to catch the laser pointer.  Kylo Ren is on the ground, looking like he used to when he was having too many feelings all at once.</p>
<p>The BB-unit pokes its head out from behind Rey Skywalker and rolls over towards Techie and 'Tidge.  It whistles, some question in Binary that Techie can't focus on.  It rolls a little closer...and Millie hits its head so hard she knocks it backwards.  Everyone looks at the droid who re-acquires its head and scoots backwards fast when Millie hisses at it.</p>
<p>'Tidge's laugh breaks the stunned silence and he lets Techie go.  Techie takes a step back, bracing 'Tidge's weight so his bad leg doesn't buckle and everyone stares at them.  Techie fights the urge to duck his head or hide behind his brother, catching hold of 'Tidge's belt instead.</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose we'd better sit down and discuss this," 'Tidge says, arching an eyebrow at their surprised expressions,  "like civilized sentients this time.  Or is that too much to hope for?"</p>
<p>Phasma drops the man she's holding and comes over to pick up 'Tidge's cane.  She looks at Kylo Ren and his friends with a deeply unimpressed expression.  Millie cleans her paw and eyes the droid again.</p>
<p>"No, Millie," 'Tidge says and she cleans her paw again before she saunters over to rub against his legs and Techie's.   </p>
<p>'Tidge turns back to the door, leaning on Techie as he walks up the ramp.  Phasma stays right behind them and Millie runs lightly up the ramp and back inside.  It takes a minute for Kylo Ren and the rest of them to follow but that's okay.  It means Techie's got the good chair for 'Tidge and Phasma has time to grab a freezer pad for Techie's knuckles.</p>
<p>"We're going to have to teach you to punch properly," 'Tidge chides him.  Techie glowers at him and 'Tidge smiles.  "It was a good punch."</p>
<p>"You just need to lock your wrist," Phasma says.  "We will practice.  Later."</p>
<p>Techie can't fold his arms when he's holding the freezer pad to his hands so he just glowers at her too.  Millie leaps up into his lap and headbutts his elbow, purring loudly.  </p>
<p>"You did really good, Millie," Techie says as the sound of footsteps coming up the ramp make his shoulders hunch up.</p>
<p>"You can wait in the cabin," 'Tidge offers quietly.</p>
<p>"No, I can't!" Techie glares at Kylo Ren.  "He might need to be punched again."</p>
<p>Phasma laughs but it's not a mean laugh, like she's laughing at Techie.  He thinks she's laughing at Kylo Ren who still looks a little stupid, staring at 'Tidge like he's a ghost.  The other three just look uncomfortable and it's the smaller man who breaks the awkward silence.</p>
<p>"How did nobody know you had a clone?"</p>
<p>"He's not a <em>clone</em>, you imbecile," 'Tidge snaps.  "He's my brother."</p>
<p>"What, like...?"</p>
<p>"He's my twin brother," Techie says.  </p>
<p>"You don't have a twin brother," the smaller man insists.  "You don't have any brothers."</p>
<p>"I was the defective one," Techie says and it doesn't hurt to say it.  He still feels better when 'Tidge and Phasma both growl.</p>
<p>"You're not defective!"</p>
<p>"The Commandant thought I was," Techie says and 'Tidge's expression goes murderous.</p>
<p>"He was a fool and a monster," 'Tidge growls, "and I should have killed him decades earlier."</p>
<p>"Wait, so where were you?" Rey Skywalker asks, tilting her head at Techie.</p>
<p>"On a small planet that had forgotten how space flight worked," Techie says.  "I was a slave."</p>
<p>That makes them all wince and the smaller man looks at 'Tidge and then back at Techie.</p>
<p>"My brother found me," Techie says and 'Tidge's lips twist.</p>
<p>"I should have found you years before then," he says.</p>
<p>"You didn't have access to the Commandant's files until you were a Colonel," Techie reminds him, "and you couldn't run off on a secret mission until you were a General.  You came to get me as soon as you could.  I know that."</p>
<p>'Tidge doesn't look convinced but that's okay.  Techie will convince him eventually and it's not the sort of thing that they need to fight over.</p>
<p>"So, hang on, you were in the First Order?" the man with the dark skin looks at Techie.</p>
<p>"I was a technician," Techie nods.  "Nobody looked at technicians and it meant that I could move to the <em>Finalizer</em> without anyone noticing I didn't exist in the records."</p>
<p>"You were on the <em>Finalizer</em>?" Kylo Ren demands.  "You couldn't have been!"</p>
<p>"I was," Techie says.  </p>
<p>"The General informed very few people of his brother's existence," Phasma says in the bland tone that she used to use to report to officers who weren't 'Tidge.  "Less than ten of us knew he existed.  By the time we joined the <em>Finalizer</em>, I was the only other person who knew he was related to the General."</p>
<p>"But you guys..." the smaller man gestures.  "I mean you're not <em>identical</em>-identical but you're twins?"</p>
<p>"Nobody ever saw us together," 'Tidge says.  "The resemblance is only notable when we're seen side by side."</p>
<p>"So you just never saw each other?" Rey Skywalker stares at them.</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous," 'Tidge says.  "We were never seen together in public."</p>
<p>"I came to see him once a week," Techie nods.  "And I tracked him on the security cameras the rest of the time."</p>
<p>"Once a week..." Kylo Ren stares at 'Tidge.  "<em>That</em>'s what you were doing?"</p>
<p>"I beg your pardon?" 'Tidge says in his most icy tone.</p>
<p>"You...every week, you'd sneak off or dodge me," Kylo Ren looks at Techie but his eyes keep returning to 'Tidge like they're magnetized.  "I thought you were having an affair!"</p>
<p>Techie stares at him.  He can see Phasma's jaw drop and 'Tidge's eyebrows shoot up.  Kylo Ren clears his throat.</p>
<p>"You thought I was having an affair?" 'Tidge picks each word out in a flat tone.  "When, pray tell, was I supposed to have <em>time</em> for anyone else?"</p>
<p>"I..." Kylo Ren goes an ugly blotchy red as he scratches at his head.  "I knew you were hiding something!"</p>
<p>"Of course I was," 'Tidge says.  "You didn't think I'd let Snoke know my brother existed, did you?"</p>
<p>"You know, that's a good point," the smaller man says.  He drums his fingers on the table.  "But there's another question I gotta ask."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"How'd you survive?" The smaller man gestures at 'Tidge.  "I mean, the Final Order didn't exactly broadcast what happened..."</p>
<p>"I was watching," Techie says because he doesn't want to think about that day.  He doesn't want to hear 'Tidge talk about it.  "I saw him get shot.  His lieutenants got him to the doctors and as soon as they stabilized him....I stole him."</p>
<p>"Both of them?" the other man asks.</p>
<p>"No," Phasma glances at 'Tidge.  "The General got me out in the aftermath of Crait.  I was not aware he had survived until we ran into each other later on."</p>
<p>"But how'd you get shot?" The smaller man insists.</p>
<p>"General Pryde deduced I was the traitor," 'Tidge says.  "An injury to my leg was not deemed serious enough to send me to the medical bay so I was obliged to report to the bridge.  He decided to execute me on the spot.  A pity."</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah?" The smaller man says.</p>
<p>"What I mean by a pity, Dameron, is that the datapad with the information I had on the Final Order was in the medical bay," 'Tidge shakes his head.  "It might have given you enough warning to stop the first of the Xyston-class."</p>
<p>"You knew about those?" Dameron, Poe Dameron says.  "Why didn't you tell us then?"</p>
<p>"Would you have believed me without the files?" 'Tidge asks.  "Even if you did, you were going to rejoin her and that meant Ren was always going to be one step behind you.  You wouldn't have been able to do anything with that information in time."</p>
<p>"How did you know about them?" The other man, who must be FN2187, asks.</p>
<p>"Pryde tried to recruit me," 'Tidge says simply.  </p>
<p>"He <em>what</em>?" Kylo Ren demands, sitting up sharply.  "When?!"</p>
<p>"A couple of cycles before," 'Tidge says dismissively.  "I was less than impressed."</p>
<p>"You thought Sidious was Snoke all over again," Techie says.</p>
<p>"I thought he was worse," 'Tidge says, absently rubbing a hand against the scar on his chest.  </p>
<p>"He was," Rey Skywalker says with a shiver.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Kylo Ren stares at Hux.</p>
<p>"I tried," 'Tidge says.  "You slammed me into the bulkhead hard enough to crack three ribs for 'questioning your authority' and 'attempting to manipulate you'."</p>
<p>Techie remembers that conversation and he glares at Kylo Ren who sinks down in his seat.  Phasma is glaring at him as well.  'Tidge doesn't even sound accusing, just tired.  He'd been so tired in those last days.  Techie bumps his elbow against his brother's arm and 'Tidge smiles briefly at him.</p>
<p>"I am a little curious," Dameron changes the subject.  "What are you doing with yourselves?"</p>
<p>"Travelling," 'Tidge sits back with a shrug.  "There's plenty of work for technicians around the Galaxy."</p>
<p>"Huh," Dameron sits back.  "That's ...not what I expected you to be doing."</p>
<p>"All the better to pass unnoticed," Phasma says coolly.</p>
<p>"So, what now?" FN2187 asks awkwardly.</p>
<p>"We have an invitation to dinner in an hour," Phasma says with authority.</p>
<p>The conversation drags on for a bit longer but Kylo Ren spends the whole time staring at 'Tidge like 'Tidge is going to disappear if Kylo Ren isn't watching him every second.  Rey Skywalker has a lot of questions but she proves willing to ask about some of the work they've done and she knows a lot about salvage and refitting parts.  Phasma talks to Dameron while FN2187 hovers awkwardly.  'Tidge is petting Millie who is purring and watching the BB-unit through one half-open eye.  He says very little and pointedly does not look at Kylo Ren.  Techie is relieved when the knock on the hatch interrupts.</p>
<p>"That's BokBok," he tells 'Tidge who nods.  Phasma goes to open the hatch.</p>
<p>"You'sa being ready for dinner?" BokBok says cheerily.  "Mama Froondo, she'sa made bom-big helpings!"</p>
<p>"Thank you, BokBok," 'Tidge says as he eases himself to his feet, Millie lashing her tail at being displaced.  Techie looks for 'Tidge's cane but finds it floating in the air right beside him.  'Tidge stares at it for a second before he reaches out to take it, looking across the table to meet Kylo Ren's eyes as he stands.  Techie doesn't say anything, just goes to grab Millie's harness.  She hops up onto 'Tidge's chair to let him put it on, swiping at the BB-unit when it comes over to see what he's doing.  Phasma smirks at it.</p>
<p>"We should have sent Millie after you on Jakku," she says as Techie clips the leash to the back of the harness.</p>
<p>"She'd have tracked sand into every compartment for cycles afterwards," 'Tidge says dryly as the rest of them get up and start heading for the door.  He's leaning on the cane a little more than Techie would like but he shakes his head when Techie gestures towards the medical kit.  </p>
<p>BokBok eyes their guests with some suspicion as they file out of the shuttle.  "You'sa got guests?"</p>
<p>"They followed us back from the market," Phasma says and BokBok frowns at them as they pass.  "Nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>Kylo Ren hangs back from his friends, looking at 'Tidge like Millie looks at her favourite toy when Techie puts it back in the crate.  'Tidge is focusing on making his way down the ramp.</p>
<p>"Hu-Armitage," Kylo Ren says and 'Tidge looks up at him.  "Can...?  May I see you again?"</p>
<p>There's a thread of genuine desperation in his voice.  'Tidge leans heavily on his cane and looks up at Kylo Ren.  He's not showing anything in his expression; all Techie and Phasma need to know about how conflicted he must be feeling.  He sighs and looks away.</p>
<p>"If you must."</p>
<p>"I-" Kylo Ren breaks off, hand half-outstretched towards 'Tidge.  "I still have to apologize."</p>
<p>"Yes," 'Tidge says coolly.  "You do."</p>
<p>"I <em>am</em> sorry," Kylo Ren insists with all the intensity and conviction he used to have about his powers.  "I was wrong and I should have trusted in you.  In us."</p>
<p>"You should," 'Tidge says.</p>
<p>"Can I see you again?" Kylo Ren begs.  Techie has to look at Phasma to be sure he's actually heard that.  Her eyebrows are raised so he isn't just hearing things.  A part of Techie wants to point out to Kylo Ren that there are more people listening than just 'Tidge but that would be rude.</p>
<p>"Fine," 'Tidge relents.  "Come back tomorrow."</p>
<p>Kylo Ren's smile takes up his whole face.  He nods a bunch of times and trips over his feet because he's looking at 'Tidge instead of where he's going.  "I will!"</p>
<p>"At a reasonable hour," 'Tidge calls after him, shaking his head with an almost fond expression.  Techie looks at his brother and says nothing as loudly as he can.  'Tidge looks away.  "I'm not promising him anything.  I said he could come back.  That's all."</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," Techie says.  He's going to have to make sure he and Phasma are there too.  'Tidge is very bad at giving up on people.  Techie can't wish he was any different but he is going to make sure that Kylo Ren is better this time.  "Come on, we'll be late for dinner if we don't hurry."</p>
<p>Millicient yowls her agreement and 'Tidge laughs.  It's a good sound and it makes Techie smile to hear it.  "I am clearly outvoted.  I have been looking forward to trying Mama Froondo's food all day."</p>
<p>"You'sa not regretting this!" BokBok beams at them.  "Mama Froondo, she'sa making the best fish in the whole of Naboo!"</p>
<p>"Well, we can't miss that," Phasma chimes in and they follow BokBok deeper into the forest, towards the distant sound of water as BokBok tells them all about the food that is waiting for them.  Techie keeps pace with his brother and Phasma as Millie pounces on shadows cast by the setting sun.  Tomorrow is still a scary thought but he doesn't have to think about it until tomorrow.  Tonight, he's going to have a good dinner with his family and enjoy it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>